


The Saviour's Fear

by Shut_up_im_reading



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_im_reading/pseuds/Shut_up_im_reading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian finds out one of Emma's worst fears. Moths!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saviour's Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Emma probably isn't scared of moths but for the purpose of adorableness she is now! Hope you enjoy this cute one shot fic!

“Killian!” Emma called from the bathroom, “Killian!”

He jumped up from the sofa and raced into the bathroom to find her standing in the bath with only a towel wrapped around her. He stared at her for a second before remembering why he came in.

“Swan it doesn’t sound like you just called me in to see you in a state of undress. What’s the matter love?”

“Can you please get the moth out of the bathroom?”

“Moth? You called me in to remove a moth? Really Swan?” he said chuckling at her.

“I’m serious Killian get it out! Moths are creepy” she says, a shiver running down her spine. Killian was full on laughing now, leaning against the door frame clutching his sides.

“Killian it’s not funny!” she huffed at him, shifting to keep the towel up.

“I’ll take the moth Swan I just didn’t think the saviour, who isn’t afraid of curses or evil villains, would be afraid of a little insect!” he spluttered as he left to find a cup to catch the moth in.

“Whatever Killian! I bet you have some stupid fear as well!” she remarked as he came back and started chasing the moth around, trying to get it inside the cup.

“Well, ok Swan. Come here you little bugger” he said to the moth, “I do have one fear”

“Do tell” she says a small smile appearing, wondering what it could be that this fearsome pirate is afraid of.

“My fear is that someday my devilishly handsome good looks will desert me and my best qualities shall be charm and wit. Though now I think of it I am rather charming so that might not be too much of a problem” he says, grinning like an idiot. She scowls at him then squeal as the moth flutters towards her.

“Ahhh! Killian!”

“Fear not love! I shall save you!” he says before diving in front of her and FINALLY catching that stupid moth in the cup.

“Get it out! Get it out! Go!” she says pushing him towards the door before tugging again on her towel. Killian returns moments later having removed the moth and sent it outside.

“There we go love all safe now” he says hugging her gently

“Thanks Killian” she breathes a sigh of relief, stepping back and pointing at him, “Though if you breathe a word of this to ANYONE I will kill you”

“Hey relax Swan I won’t tell” he says moving towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist, grinning, “It’s reassuring to know even the saviour is scared of something”

“Shut up!” she says, punching him lightly on the arm. He retaliates by grabbing her round the waist and picking her up, screaming in his arms.

“Put me down Pirate!” she shouts, hitting his back with her fists, “Killian!”

“Don’t worry love I’m putting you down” he replies, dropping her onto the sofa before leaning down to place a kiss on her mouth. She sighs and grabs his collar, pulling him down towards her, deepening the kiss. He pulls back and looks at her with love in his eyes.

“I love you Swan” he says, a cheeky grin appearing on his face, “Moth fears and all. Oww! You’ll pay for that love” Killian picks her up again and spins her around before moving both of them onto the sofa where he kisses along her jaw and lips. Soon they are oblivious to the world. And the moth that just flew in the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment! Thanks


End file.
